Queen of the Arrow
by cflat
Summary: Representing the New Watcher’s Council, Buffy and Dawn meet with Oliver Queen in Metropolis. Smallville xover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Representing the New Watcher's Council, Buffy and Dawn meet with Oliver Queen in Metropolis.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place after The Green Who? - my response to the Buffy/Oliver Queen FFA challenge. This is a response to Jinni's 20 Minutes in Metropolis challenge.

Start time: 11 p.m.

* * *

Queen of the Arrow

Despite the fact that Buffy had gotten in only a few hours earlier, she found herself unable to sleep. She blamed it on the fact that Slayers don't need as much sleep as normal humans do. Unlike "normal" people, Slayers only needed a couple of hours to "regenerate." And much as she wanted to sleep well into the morning, she couldn't. With a sigh of regret, Buffy got off the bed and proceeded to get ready.

By the time she entered the common (or sitting) room that she shared with her sister, Dawn, Dawn was already sitting at the round table- hard at work on her laptop.

"Whatchya doing?" Buffy asked, heading for the coffeepot. After seeing that there was still coffee in the pot, she poured herself a cup.

"Looking up our mysterious green friend," Dawn replied, her eyes never leaving the screen. When Buffy returned after patrol, she found that Dawn had just finished a movie on TV. So, since she was still up, Buffy told Dawn about her encounter with the Green Arrow.

"Mmm," Buffy said as she drank from her cup. "Find anything?"

"Actually, yes," Dawn said, finally looking up. "The first article I could find in Metropolis was written by a Lois Lane for the Inquisitor." Dawn informed her sister. "She called it _The Green Arrow Bandit_."

Buffy snorted. "_The Green Arrow Bandit_? She actually called it that?"

Dawn nodded. "Yep. Apparently, the Green Arrow stole a necklace from Martha Kent at a party."

Buffy frowned. "Martha Kent. Martha Kent. I know that name." She muttered. She knew she had heard the name Martha Kent from somewhere, she just couldn't place it.

"Martha Kent is the new Senator of Kansas," Dawn informed her sister.

"Oh, yeah," Buffy said. "I remember now."

"Anyway," Dawn continued, clearing her throat, "When the Green Arrow stole Senator Kent's necklace, Lois followed him, and got the necklace back. However, a short time later, when she and her journalistic cousin, Chloe Sullivan—who works for the Daily Planet, by the way—were looking at it, they were gassed and it was stolen from them. Three guesses by whom."

"The Green Arrow," Buffy replied instantly.

"Yep! Right in one," Dawn said, nodding. "Lois wrote that as she and her cousin were studying the necklace, they heard a sound, looked up and saw a green arrow. The next thing she remembers is waking up sometime after and the necklace is gone."

Buffy frowned in thought. "But why the necklace?" She asked. "What's so important about it?"

"That's what I asked myself," Dawn said. "So, I did some more hunting, and found some very interesting stuff. There have been other valuable jewelry stolen from other cities, and all recently. I looked around a bit, and found that all of the jewelry that he's stolen—from rich people—were bought on the black market."

"Really?" Buffy asked, surprised.

Dawn nodded again. "Yeah, that surprised me, too."

"So," Buffy said, thoughtfully, "the Green Arrow's stealing from the rich and, then giving it to-"

"Charity," Dawn put in helpfully.

Buffy nodded her thanks. "And giving it to charity," she finished. "Doesn't that make him a good guy?"

"Well, his intentions are good," Dawn said, not fully answering Buffy's questions. Buffy sighed.

"So we don't know if he's a really a good guy or not," Buffy summarized.

"Not really," Dawn agreed. She looked at the time on her computer. "So, you want to grab some breakfast before our meeting? 'Cause we have just enough time to."

Buffy nodded. "Sure. Sounds like a plan." Both she and Dawn went to their rooms to get what they needed before they headed out.

End time: 11:22 p.m.

This is the only first chapter of this story. There will be another 20-minute chapter to follow soon (and Oliver Queen will be in the next chapter). Please review!


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

Like most of the bigger cities in the world, Metropolis, Kansas, was one of the cities lucky to have a clock tower. Unlike most cities in the world, their second billionaire did not reside in the clock tower.

Stepping out of the elevator that lead into what Oliver Queen claimed as his office, Buffy could see why he chose this room as his office above the others. This room was big enough for Oliver Queen to have some exercise equipment in here, his work desk, some other items, and there was still plenty of space to walk in between them. Plus, there was also the fact that this room was located behind the clock itself.

"Mr. Queen, the representatives of the New Watcher's Council are here." Oliver Queen's secretary said. She had insisted on escorting Buffy and Dawn to their appointment with Oliver Queen. Buffy suspected that even though she knew they were from the Council, she didn't trust them to wonder about on their own. 'And she has no reason to,' Buffy thought.

"Thank you," Oliver Queen said. The secretary nodded and left. As soon as she saw him, Buffy stopped walking and just stared at him. Though she knew that Olive Queen- the CEO of Queen Industries- was around her age, she had not expected him to be so… handsome. With his athletic-looking build and spiky-blonde hair, Oliver Queen did not look like the CEO of a billion-dollar company. Without looking at her, Buffy knew Dawn was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you for meeting us," Buffy said when she snapped out of her daze.

"Not a problem," Oliver Queen as he gave Buffy and Dawn a smile. "Please, have a seat." He said. Once Buffy and Dawn sat down, he offered them some coffee- to which both Buffy and Dawn declined. "So, what can Queen Industries do for the New Watcher's Council?"

Dawn hesitated before she spoke. "What do you know about the Watcher's Council?" Dawn asked him. Another part of Dawn's coming to Metropolis was that she was much better at these sorts of talks than Buffy was.

"I did do some research," Oliver Queen admitted. "What I did find was the Watcher's Council has been around for more than a few centuries. However, I never did get a full picture of what the Council does. From what I could gather, you do a lot of research; am I correct?" Buffy and Dawn nodded.

"Yes," Dawn said. "The Council is most known for it's extensive research. We also have an extremely large library to help with our research."

"Okay," Oliver nodded. "It's strange, for being around for quite some time, there's hardly any information about it." He said thoughtfully. So, what can Queen Industries do for you?" He asked, repeating his earlier question.

"The New Watcher's Council is interested in becoming allies with Queen Industries." Dawn explained to him. "While the Watcher's Council had been around for quite a while, we haven't really had a whole lot of friends. Since recent change in management, we've been trying to change the Council's previous image. We're willing to share our library resources with our friends and allies."

"And that's not all," Buffy added.

"All right," Oliver said. "But why come to the newest billionaire in Metropolis? Why not ask the original billionaire resident?" He asked.

"To be honest," Dawn admitted, "we did do some background check on both of your companies." She admitted. "We found that the Luthor's are… more like bullies- both of them are."

Oliver nodded. "Lex gets that from his father."

"Don't you and Lex Luthor have history?" Buffy asked, suddenly remembering something she had been told.

Again, Oliver nodded. "We do," he admitted. "That's why we don't get along." The three of them spent some more minutes talking.

"So, do we have a verdict?" Dawn asked when they were done talking.

Sometime later, Buffy and Dawn left Queen Industries with their mission accomplished.

* * *

Well, that's all I could fit in this chapter. I did want to have more of a conversation between Buffy, Dawn and Oliver, but since this is a 20-min. chapter, I didn't have the time to do so. 

This is going to be the last chapter for this 20-min. challenge. I will eventually write another story set in this universe. (I'm pretty sure I'm going to call that fic A Different Kind of Hero (or some variation of that). Don't forget to review!


End file.
